Gabe
|appearances = 18 episodes (see below) |family = Unnamed (Mother)}} Gabriel, more commonly known as Gabe, was the former bodyguard of Frankie Carbone and formerly a henchman of Oswald Cobblepot. Loyal to Cobblepot out of fear, he was killed in a faulty attempt at double crossing him. Biography Working for Maroni Gabriel worked for Sal Maroni for some time. After The Penguin revealed the location of a warehouse owned by Nikolai, Gabriel assisted Frankie and other henchmen in killing the Russian mobsters. Frankie decided to kill Oswald too, but Oswald had bought Gabe and the other thugs out. Joining Oswald After buying them out from under Frankie Carbone's nose, on the orders of Oswald Cobblepot, Gabe assisted him in murdering Frankie, holding him, while Cobblepot stabbed him in the gut. . Working for The Penguin ]] Penguin was given enough power to extort Maroni's fishermen, but Maroni didn't order him to do so. And because of that, Oswald and Gabe were arrested but released shortly after. Later, Gabe is eating with Maroni and the rest of the mob, but an electric shock caused by Jack Buchinsky stunned Gabe and the rest of the mob. They were later brought to the GCPD for protection, but another electric shock stunned and knocked them out again. Before Buchinsky could kill them, he and his underling Aaron Danzig were stopped by Detective Jim Gordon. Gabe later interrogated Derek Delaware under orders of Oswald about the murder of Leon Winkler by Arnold Flass. Gabe nearly killed Delaware's wife, but Derek confessed before he could do so. He later gave the tape of Delaware confessing to Gordon so he could arrest Flass. Gabe also helped Oswald in running his nightclub, Oswald's. Gabe also assisted Oswald in taking over Lidia's, by cutting Lidia Bicchieri's granddaughter's boyfriend's fingers. After Oswald took over Carmine Falcone's organization, with Maroni and Fish Mooney out of his way, Oswald became the new "king of Gotham". When Harvey Bullock threatened Oswald, Gabe points a pistol at Bullock but doesn't shoot since Bullock hadn't done anything. During Theo Galavan's mayoral party, Oswald and his henchmen attacked the party, killing several innocent citizens and many cops. Gabe was seen preparing for the attack, although it is unknown if he took part. Gabe turns up to Edward Nygma's apartment (where Oswald is hiding) and revealed to him that Theo was released after his trial for kidnapping Aubrey James. It is revealed that Gabe got somebody to follow Theo, and him and Oswald arrived at a warehouse where two police officers on Theo's side were beating Gordon up. Gabe kills the two officers, and Oswald began hitting and questioning Gordon about Theo's whereabouts. However, Gordon ends up passing out. He assisted Oswald and Gordon in rescuing Bruce Wayne from Galavan. Much of Gabe's activity during Oswald's imprisonment at Arkham Asylum and time away from the mob is unknown, however he was still working for him when Oswald became Mayor of Gotham. Oswald enlisted Gabe's help to cut the brakes on the car of Isabella, as she had become involved with Oswald's friend and chief of staff Edward Nygma, whom Oswald himself fell in love with. Death Following Oswald's presumed death at the hands of Nygma in reprisal for killing Isabella, Gabe decided to move on from his former boss as he always felt he wasn't appreciated enough. Gabe was contacted by an alive Oswald through his saviour Ivy Pepper and called to her house where he was recuperating from a gunshot wound sustained by Nygma. Gabe feigned excitement at seeing his boss alive and when Oswald mentioned he wanted to build an army Gabe went to call some of their guys up to come along. Ivy wasn't too certain Gabe was loyal, but Oswald assured her things are fine and made her leave. Her suspicions proved to be correct when Gabe knocked Oswald out and tied him up. He intended to auction off Oswald to the highest bidder in order for him to be killed. Gabe's men turned up and caught Ivy snooping and tied her up with Oswald. They took photos of Oswald to use for the "bid" and went to celebrate with cannolis. Ivy got the attention of one of the underlings and used her mind controlling perfume she sprayed on herself to make the man shoot down the other guys (apart from Gabe). Once Oswald was untied, he killed the mind controlled thug and forced Gabe to dig a hole for them. However he decided to give Gabe another chance at working for him and got Ivy to use her perfume on him in an attempt to mind control, however Gabe ended up confessing that he didn't respect Oswald and that he sees him as a freak. Enraged, Oswald savagely hacked Gabe to death and later buried him along with the rest of the men. Personality To be added Appearances * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * }} References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Cobblepot crime family members Category:Characters Killed by Oswald Cobblepot Category:Maroni crime family members Category:Gotham Original characters